


Timing

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: No spoilers. Just a little moment between Mando and the reader.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Timing

You were never a big fan of looking out of the viewport while in hyperspace. Generally preferring to actual see stars, instead of having them blur past you. Normally, you would have stayed down in the cargo hold, tonight was different. You found yourself climbing the ladder to the cockpit and taking a seat to the right of Mando. He didn't even turn as you entered, it seemed that he was more relaxed in your company now. Since you had met, when your requirements had aligned, you and Mando had worked together several times. Tonight's job in Canto Bight was one that benefited you both. Mando needed your skills in 'requisition' and you benefited from the added protection a second set of eyes afforded to you. Allowing you to acquire some things for yourself too. As a former rebel spy, you had planned your cover and the job. Mando was your bodyguard and you were a wealth dignitary's daughter, looking to spend her inheritance. It had all gone perfectly until a security guard's attention had been attracted by some drunk outside and he decided to check the office that you were currently stealing information from. Thinking quickly you had pushed Mando to sit in the office chair, straddled his waist and pretended to be completely enchanted by him as you hands roamed up his armour. When the guard opened the door, he blanched and muttered that you couldn't be in there. Leading Mando out by the hand, you had apologised profusely to the guard, adding suggestively "I just love a man in uniform." The whole thing, by design, made the guard suitably uncomfortable and he had usher you away from the area before fleeing in the other direction without questioning why you were there.  
The other thing you didn't like about hyperspace was it's seemed to provide your brain with enough idle stimulation that it freed you up to think about anything and everything. Resting up against the side of the ship, lost in your thoughts, you spoke before thinking. "Am sorry about earlier."  
Mando turned in his seat to look at you "Sorry? About what?".  
"The whole sitting on your lap thing." you waved your hand in a vague gesture as you spoke.  
"Oh, that." he turned back to the controls "Don't worry about it. You did what you needed to.".  
He didn't sound bothered so you don't know why you carried on talking. "Normally, I would have set out some ground rules before a mission."  
"Ground rules?" He asked over his shoulder.  
Leaning back again, you carried on "Yeah, like what people are comfortable with doing. Permissions. I should have asked. Especially with your Creed and all.". By now you had closed your eyes to rest again.  
You didn't see Mando come to a stop as he asked his next question "What about my Creed?".  
"Well, I don't know much about it and some religious orders have things about men and women and touching. I don't even know if you can..." The sleep pulling at consciousness caused you to ramble before trailing off to a yawn.  
"That's not what the Creed...I mean...I can...I have...I do...I..." he babbled. For a second you wondered if his helmet was malfunctioning, you didn't think his voice could go that high. Thankfully, he was still facing away from you as you opened your eyes and you didn't have to keep the look of amusement off your face.  
Finding the flustering of a legendary Mandalorian warrior rather charming, instead of letting him get more worked up, you took pity on him and spoke up. "You know, there's nothing wrong with taking an oath like that or being celibate." you stated sincerely. You knew in the infinite variety of the universe, not everyone engaged in or even felt the need for sexual or romantic relationships.  
"Of courses there's not." he huffed turning his seat to face you. "I just didn't want YOU to think that I couldn't..." before he could finish his sentence and you could contemplate the way he stressed the words 'you' and 'I', the door to the cockpit slid open. Both of you snapped your attention to the small green being now standing in the doorway. Big, Porg-like eyes looking up at you, casually munching on the last of the fruit you had bought before leaving the planet. "I better go check he hasn't eaten everything else I brought on board."  
"Yes." he agreed, swiftly turning his chair back to carry on with his work. Stepping through the door, you swept the child up in your arms and the door shut behind you. Those big eyes looked up at you as his sticky little mouth turned up in a grin. "You're adorable kid, but your timing sucks." you weren't sure if he understood you or not. Either way, he laughed.


End file.
